1. Technical Field
The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No: 2016-136522, filed Jul. 11, 2016 is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that records on a medium.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, these being an example of recording apparatuses, include what are referred to as serial ink jet printers configured to record by ejecting a liquid (for example ink) onto a medium from a recording head, while a carriage mounted with the recording head moves to and fro in a main scanning direction. Such serial ink jet printers are provided with a motor to drive the carriage.
Ink jet printers also include various drive targets that are driven by motors. Examples of these include feeder rollers that feed out recording paper, this being an example of a medium, from a paper storage section in which the paper is stored, and transport rollers that transport the recording paper. Another example of a drive target is an ink suction pump that sucks ink from the recording head through a cap that caps the recording head.
Moreover, since recording paper comes in various thicknesses, gap switching units are also provided. The gap switching unit switches a gap between the recording head and a recording paper support member disposed facing the recording head according to the type of recording paper. This gap switching unit is another example of a drive target that is driven by a motor.
Since recording apparatuses are provided with various such drive targets, providing dedicated motors for each of the drive targets would increase the apparatus size and lead to a marked increase in costs. Accordingly, configurations have been adopted hitherto in which plural drive targets are driven by a single motor (see, for example, JP-A-2014-034118).
In the printer described in JP-A-2014-034118, a gap switching unit and feed rollers are driven by a single motor. Accordingly, a gap switching operation and a paper feed operation cannot be performed at the same time, this being a factor that hinders an improvement in throughput.